Furry Fury
by Katfosel
Summary: When a dying witch casts a spell on our favorite trio of meisters, not only will their weapons have to deal with the strange habits that come with being transformed into an animal, but now the furry friends have to defeat a coven of witches - as wolves!
1. Furry Beginnings

_A new fic! Tada! Some of you may know me from Dark Moon, my other Soul Eater fic, but if you don't that's okay. I'm still fairly new~_

_Don't ask about the title, it's random I know… XD this is a one-shot for now, if you want me to continue it I will after I'm done with Dark Moon. Which is soon. And after a few more chapters of Feathered Blades. THEN I will write more chapters for this, but only if you think it's good ^.^'_

_For the witch there are four souls inside her, so four 'people' speaking-_

Witch 1: "normal"

Witch 2: _"italicized"_

Witch 3: **"bold"**

Witch 4: "underline"

_I'm drawing pictures to go with this! Does anybody know how to post them somewhere? :/_

_I was listening to some pretty cool music while typing this… it's a Soul Eater Funimation trailer, and the music was key to my inspiration for the battle against the Kaitori sisters. Watch here:_

/watch?v=DTTCUzmHKvI _(youtube link, add the youtube and .com before this)_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Soul yawned and slugged into the classroom behind his meister, Maka. Stein was already humming cheerfully as he sat backwards behind his desk. _Uh oh. He's already here AND he's humming? This can't be good._

"Good news class!" the crazy professor announced happily. "We get to do without Spartoi today, because they have to go see Lord Death." This was followed by a pointed look at Maka, Soul, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. Kid was already in the Death Room with his father.

When he heard the comment, BlackStar leaped on his desk and was about to yell out an enraged answer – most likely including the phrase 'a star like me.' But Tsubaki moved fast and stuffed his own scarf in his mouth, then dragged him out into the hallway, followed by an exasperated Liz and a giggling Patty. Maka frowned and grabbed Soul's sleeve, pulling him insistently along as they followed their teammates.

Arriving in the Death Room, Spartoi came to a halt, surprised. Kid was sitting in front of his father's mirror in the ornate golden chair that seemed to appear whenever he needed it, frowning at Lord Death as he leaned forward with his head on his hands. Without he or his dad – who was facing the mirror – turning, Kid called, "Come on in, guys. Chichiue's got a mission for us."

Scowling, the egotistical spiky-haired assassin went stomping up to his enemy/teammate. "How do you do that?" he snapped. "It's creepy."

"I could feel your soul's skins," Kid replied calmly, without the usual smirk. "The point where they rest against the layer of protection between reality and death." His words were lost on BlackStar, who sulked off to the side.

Lord Death stayed looking at his mirror. It was blank. "Hey, kids. Looks like we've got a witch for you."

Perking up, Maka leaned forward. "For turning them into death scythes?" she asked eagerly, waving at the weapons.

"No, actually. I'd like to keep this soul for a special reason – the qualities she would instigate in a newly formed death scythe that had just eaten her soul would be… complicated. We could do without that. Also, there are actually four witch souls, but they're cramped up in a single body, so she's prone to violent mood swings."

"About that, chichiue…" Kid cleared his throat and then frowned. "I told you I don't like this idea. I should be the only one going – I am a Shinigami, two of those witch's spells would be harmless for me."

"Yes, but the other two? No, you all have to go. If you do get… hit… the effects will wear off eventually. And I know you can deal with that easily – your teammates can too. Stop trying to do everything yourself," his father answered gravely, turning to survey his son through the mask.

For a second Kid appeared almost feral, his lips drawing back in an animal-like snarl. But it was gone in a flash and his friends wondered if they had imagined it.

"Fine," he growled. "But when they come back… like _that… _it's your fault." He signaled to the team and stalked out, waving his hand for the chair to disappear. It glowed black, skulls ringing around it, then was gone. Spartoi's eyes widened further, but they followed Kid out.

"What was that about?" Soul asked as they walked a few paces behind the frustrated reaper. "What do you mean, 'like _that_?' There's something not right about this witch… I mean, these witches, I can tell. What is it?"

Whirling around with anger in his eyes, Kid snapped, "Look, there's something _definitely_ fishy about her, but I'm not authorized to tell you anything _no matter what_ because my father doesn't think you need to _know _beforehand, even though he's sending you there _knowing what's going to happen!_" It was the first time his team had seen him this angry, seething and ranting about his father. Thankfully, everyone was in class, so there was no-one in the hallway except them.

"Uh… can you give us a hint?" Tsubaki asked cautiously.

"_Not even that!" _Kid hissed, seething with fury. Then he spun back around and speed-walked down the hallway, muttering, "I swear this is not going to end well…"

o.O.o

Spartoi waited outside an abandoned hotel a few hundred miles away from Death City. According to Lord Death the witches, the Kaitori Sisters, were around here somewhere. Kid was pacing, still furious with his father. After a while he calmed down and closed his eyes, feeling each soul in the small town carefully. Even if they had Soul Protect on, Kid could sense them.

Finally he picked up on something and nodded to the team, signaling to the weapons to transform. After they did, the meisters followed Kid as he sprinted silently through the streets. It was almost eerie, Maka remarked, how the young reaper could move so fast and be silent as the grave (pardon the pun). Plus he blended into every shadow he passed – but not like BlackStar, who hid in the shadows – Kid just became _one_ with the shadows. Like the reincarnation of Death, which was actually accurate.

Suddenly Kid stopped – no skidding, no slowing, he just _stopped _– and Maka and BlackStar nearly crashed into him. Holding a finger to his lips, he pointed with the hand that was holding Patty to a ways down the street. A shadowy figure was lurking there, almost invisible, that no human could hope noticing. But Kid wasn't human, so…

Nodding to his teammates, Kid continued walking forward as if he hadn't seen anything, feigning normalcy. The other two copied him, but they were all tense and wound up tight like wire on a coil. The moment the witch moved they'd be on her.

And she did. At once, she earned a shot through both shoulders, a scythe slice to a leg (which seemed to cut it completely off), and a sword thrust directly to her chest. Eyes alight with fury, she chanted a quick spell that sent all of them flying backwards.

"Brats!" she hissed. **"Scum!" **_"Damn, stop taking over suddenly!" _"You're one to talk!" **"Will you three shut up and concentrate on the kids in front of us!" **"SHUT UP!" _"Mother liked me best!" _"We're all the same body, dumbass!" "Yeah! Why don't I get to talk as much?" **"Because you're annoying!" **"Shut up, all of you!" _"Mother still liked me-" _**"SHUT UP!"**

Spartoi just watched with raised eyebrows. Kid shot her in the shoulder again.

"**What the hell?" **"Hey, that hurt!" _"We're all hurt, idiot!" _"Duh! Again, we're in the SAME FREAKING BODY."

Finally BlackStar lost it. **"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" **he roared. "You're almost as bad as Excalibur! And now I, the mighty BlackStar, will close your gigantic mouth for you!" He lowered his chain-scythes menacingly. "Tsubaki, ninja sword mode." "Right!" She glowed yellow and transformed to a shorter, knife-like blade.

"Hmm. Excalibur?"**"Yeah, the annoying white thing." **"Without pants." _"Definitely him."_ "Did that kid just say we were like him?" **"Oh, he's gonna pay for that!" **"Calm down. Let's think about this rationally." _"Good luck with that." _"AGH! Stop controlling the mouth! It's too hard to get a single word out!" **"That's your own fault for being slow!" **"CALL ME SLOW AGAIN, I DARE YOU!" _"Slow." _"THAT'S IT!" "Calm down, guys! Let's concentrate on the morons in front of us. I'm picking up some tasty souls…" _"Hey, that guy with the weird hair doesn't have a soul!" _**"Yes he does! But it's all dark and weird…" **"Damn, I bet it's one of those annoying Shinigami!" "So Death finally sent people after us? But if that boy is a Shinigami…" **"Lord Death can't leave Death City. So what…"** _"Crap! It's his son, Death the Kid! We've heard about this guy before, remember?" _**"Oh yeah…"** "Let's eat his damn soul already! I'm hungry!" "We're all hungry! We've got the same stomach!"

To any normal person listening to the witch rambling on in four different voices, it would cause some mass confusion. But the meisters and weapons were a team comprised of a hyperactive demon gun, fashion-sensitive identical gun, gentle dark arm weapon, cool-concious scythe, bookworm scythe meister, an egotistical assassin with a power complex, and an OCD Grim Reaper. Weird wasn't even in their vocabulary anymore.

"I think we'll be taking your soul now," Maka announced calmly, spinning Soul around easily. BlackStar flipped a few times to land next to Kaitori, slashing at her – but she dodged. As the witch emerged into the moonlight her looks became clear – about Maka's height, with long spiky-tipped black hair that had blue streaks in it, as well as a typical witch-type dress that was gray, black and dark navy blue. She went barefoot and her eyes were four colors – like Kid's two-toned eyes, except more blended. Indigo on the outside fading to red on the inside on the right eye, olive green on the outside blending with the yellow inside on the left, they were more than a little creepy. Kid raised Liz and Patty with a click, aiming exactly for her mismatched irises.

"Your eyes are completely asymmetrical," he spat. "Let's remedy that." The OCD reaper fired dozens of shots per second, enveloping Kaitori in the purplish pink light. When the smoke cleared it revealed her staggering slightly before grinning and healing all the bullet holes.

"_Can't get us that way!" _a singsong voice rang out. The indigo part of the right eye glowed briefly when it spoke. **"Sheesh. Typical weakling meisters. Always underestimating us little witches." **The second voice was slightly more gruff, lighting up the red inner color. "Look, stop talking so much! Let's get to the battle." The third voice was wary and cunning, the olive green outer iris lighting quickly. "Okay, guys. We've worked on this. Not in the middle of a battle, okay?" Finally, the last voice – surprisingly gentle for a witch, but with an undercurrent of something dark and mysterious. Canary yellow.

"Damn!" BlackStar cursed. "Kid's shots don't work, and the slashes I inflict just close up."

Maka frowned. "Our only hope is… well, wanna try it guys?" Grinning, Spartoi nodded and ran to either side of her.

"**Resonance Link!"** Soul played his melody quickly as they connected, then rushed Kaitori. Maka activated Witch Hunter, BlackStar switched to Enchanted Sword and wrapped the witch up in shadows for the scythe meister to get a good swipe in. Kaitori staggered back, but BlackStar kept her there, for…

"_Death Cannon."_ A resounding _BOOM _was heard and skull-shaped smoke erupted from what had once been a quite powerful quartet of witch souls. Right before her body crumbled away, Kaitori raised her head and rasped in all four voices,

"_**We don't like humans. Weapons are tolerable, but meisters… pah! So we curse you! Kantori kantori pon pon KO!"**_ With this the weapons (which had returned to normal weapon form) were yanked from their partner's hands and flung to the ground, while their meisters were enveloped in bright flashes of light.

"_**You came howling to defeat us, so howl you shall forevermore!"**_ Then the body ribboned into four identical purple souls, except each had a streak of their eye color in it. Running over to where the meisters were still glowing, the weapons searched frantically for some way to stop it.

"Maka!" Soul yelled. "What's going on?"

"I don't know!" she answered, panicking.

Kid swore loudly. "Damn it! I told my father we shouldn't have brought you two along! At least I would have been able to avoid that!"

"Shut up, Kid! Now tell us what the hell's going on!" BlackStar answered angrily.

Sighing, the reaper said surprisingly calmly – considering he was glowing and the others couldn't see them properly – "She's cursed us. Some sort of transformation spell, I'm not entirely sure."

Just then the light disappeared and three high-pitched yelps sounded as three bodies hit the ground with a thud. Groaning, Kid opened an eye and glared up at Liz and Patty's shocked faces. "Great. Now tell me, am I a cat or something?"

"Uh, no…" Soul was trying desperately hard not to laugh. Then he leaned over and poked his meister on the… _muzzle?_ She yelped and tried to bite his hand, but the albino snapped it back and couldn't hold it any longer. He burst out laughing, rolling on the floor nearly crying from his mirth. "You're… you're… _furry!" _Soul kept guffawing, joined by Patty's normal hysterical giggle fit. Liz facepalmed and Tsubaki sweat-dropped. She tried reviving BlackStar, whose tongue was lolling out of his mouth.

The meisters had been turned into rather magnificent, sleek-pelted, strong young wolves. Maka's coat was sandy blonde, much like her hair color, and sported the green and white tie that she always wore around her neck like a collar. BlackStar was a rather shocking shade of blue like his spiky human hair, with a solid black star on the fur of his left shoulder. The gray scarf-like cloth he always wore wound around his neck with his usual outfit was his collar, like Maka's tie. Kid was a jet-black, rather handsome wolf with slightly sleeker hair and three white stripes wrapping all the way around his left ear. His inner ear fur was white, and he wore two silver skull bracelets around his forelegs. The double-rimmed golden eyes had stayed basically the same, except for the fact they were wolf eyes now.

Liz sighed and sat back on her heels, surveying her now-furry meister, who gazed back with a mournful I-told-you-so look. "Let's get back to the Academy," she conceded, exhaling slowly.

o.O.o

"Hello, hello, wassup! How's it goin', kids! Now- err, why are there wolves in here?" Lord Death broke off from his usual cheerful banter to examine the three exasperated meisters standing on four paws in front of him. Spirit narrowed his eyes at the Maka-wolf.

"That looks like my daughter's tie! If you've stolen it from her, you mangy beast, I swear I will kill-"

"PAPA! It's me!" Maka's furious bark rang out, emanating from the mouth of the sandy-colored wolf, her hackles raised in a snarl. Kid sighed and looked away, while BlackStar seemed preoccupied with licking his nose.

Their voices were the same, just their sentences came out short and choppy, like barks.

Lord Death sighed. "I take it this is Kaitori's doing?" he asked, watching his son-turned-wolf from behind his mask. This seemed to infuriate Kid.

"Yes, _chichiue,_" he snapped, glaring at the elder reaper. "I _told_ you it was too dangerous to drag them along! They shouldn't have come! If I hadn't been distracted by _BlackStar_-" he glared pointedly at the innocently whistling blue wolf beside him "-spewing his usual crap about surpassing god, I would have been able to avoid Kaitori's attack!"

"Speaking of which, did you retrieve-"

"_Yes we did! _And look what it cost to do so! Liz, Patty, give _chichiue_ the souls and let's go home." He snarled the word 'chichiue' as he loped out the door, his strong wolf legs enabling far greater speeds than the humans could go. With indifferent shrugs, the demon guns dug into their pockets and tossed the four witch souls at Lord Death before speeding off after their meister.

As he ran down the school hallway, ignoring the startled yells and shrieks of the students coming out of class (and avoiding a certain stich-faced professor who was cackling about dissecting him), Kid yelled at his father inside, spitting out the words that no-one had dared mention in the Death Room –

_What the hell are we going to do now?_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_tada! I will continue as promised after finishing chapter 16 of Dark Moon and chapters 4, 5, and possibly 6 of Feathered Blades._

_Until then, tschuess!  
><em>

_~DeaththeKidKat_


	2. Heartbroken

**Chappie two! :D I haven't worked on this in ages. And I feel really bad. So…**

**Also, I'm afraid I didn't really make it clear **_**when**_** all this happens – it's basically a few months after the defeat of Asura. In the anime. So everyone's recovered, all's right with the world… until now. XD**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Kid?" Liz called, searching Gallows Mansion frantically. Patty bounded along beside her, equally worried, yelling their meister's name. Finally they reached the black door that marked Kid's bedroom. Glancing at each other, the sisters opened the door and stepped cautiously inside.

Curled up on the bed, facing away from them, was the sleek-pelted black wolf that was their meister-turned-wolf. "Kid?" Patty asked softly as she and Liz approached the bed. Sitting down, the younger reached out and gently fondled Kid's ear, the one with the white stripes. It flicked once then grew still again. The golden eyes stayed closed.

"Are you okay?" Liz stroked Kid's fur slowly, then just rested her hand on his side. Still no acknowledgement.

Patty leaned over. "We know you're mad at your dad… but it's not like he _wanted _you to get cursed. It wasn't his fault. Plus, the transformation will wear off soon. We just have to wait."

Kid finally reacted. The fur along his spine began to bristle up under his weapon's fingers, and he snapped his head up, glaring at them with golden fire that spoke all the words he refused to say. Shaking off Liz's hand, he leaped off the bed and raced out. The Thompsons ran after him, but were no match for his long, muscular wolf legs.

Bursting out of the house, Kid snarled and ran faster. He soon reached forty miles an hour, streaking along the streets of Death City. Startled people jumped out of his way with gasps, but the reaper just kept fleeing. Running away. From everything. His father. His weapons. The DWMA. Everyone who tried to pity him. Who tried to comfort him. Who tried to sugarcoat what his father had done in sweet words.

They were all so _wrong. _Why couldn't they see that? Chichiue had lied. Kid didn't know why, but he knew deep down his father had lied to them all – lied to _him. _The only mobile reaper. Why was he kept in the dark? He'd always been kept in the dark. Like when he'd tried to investigate why the Academy was gathering magic tools. Of course, he knew now that his father had done it for the right reasons, but still. Would it have hurt their plan so much just to _tell him?_

Kid shook his head as he ran, trying to banish the thoughts. Because inside he knew that one of the reasons he was so angry was because the last time he'd been kept out of the plan, his father had nearly gotten killed defending him against Asura's attack. However much the young reaper hated his father in the present moment, there was no way he wanted him to _die._

But it was all just so complicated! There was obviously a reason chichiue had wanted Kaitori to curse them, but he couldn't comprehend it. For one, he – and Maka and BlackStar, for that matter – could fight now. Pulling the trigger on a gun required _opposable thumbs._ And dexterity. And in wolf form, Kid possessed neither.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't notice what was right in front of him. **Who **was right in front of him. Until a startled yelp and something flying over the young death god's head alerted him to the tree. Skidding to a halt, Kid cursed and whirled around. Whoever had distracted him was going to get a faceful of angry reaper wolf and a few hundred scratches.

Blinking in surprise, he made out the form of a very surprised sandy-colored wolf. With a green tie.

Relaxing, Kid sighed and smoothed his fur slightly. "Hello, Maka," he said coolly. "I'm sorry to have interrupted you. If you'll excuse me…" What could he say? _'I'm going to go and run at thirty-eight miles an hour until I can't breathe and mull over my thoughts. Goodbye.'_ Hardly. So instead he finished haltingly, "I have to go do something. Watch out next time," and sped off, jaw set. Leaving behind a very bewildered Maka.

"Maka? You okay?" asked Soul, who had come running over in time to catch Kid's last sentence and the sight of the upset black wolf racing away. The scythe meister nodded, but her eyes narrowed as she gazed after her retreating teammate. Something was very wrong with Kid.

Kid himself was swearing inwardly. _What the hell? 'Watch out next time?' Way to go. That just made it all sound like her fault. Damn chichiue. He's making __**everything**__ complicated._ Just his luck, he managed to barrel over another wolf – this time a sky-blue one.

"Hey, watch it Kid!" BlackStar barked. But the golden-eyed shinigami was long gone. Although his muzzle… was streaked with tears? Tsubaki ran over and sighed.

"BlackStar…" she muttered.

Her meister glanced up at her and said quietly, "Let's go investigate, huh? But first we'd better find Maka and Soul." The egotistical wolf padded off silently towards the park where Kid had run into the scythe meister and her weapon. "Then we've gotta have a little talk with Lord Death.

o.O.o

Heartbroken. That's what Kid realized he felt like. Nobody trusted him. Not even his own father. There was Liz and Patty, but they could never really understand. In fact, he was the last shinigami that could actually move farther than a half-mile-radius from the Academy. He was alone.

He didn't care that he'd let BlackStar and Tsubaki see him cry. He didn't care about anything, really. All he knew was that he had to get _away._ So dashing out into the desert, the broken reaper searched for a place to rest. Finally finding a rocky alcove a little more than a mile from Death City, he curled up deep inside the cave and let the soft black wave of sleep wash over him.

Everything was so much easier when you were asleep.

o.O.o

"Lord Death!" Maka, Soul, BlackStar, and Tsubaki burst out of the guillotine hallway and skidded to a stop at the foot of the platform. Liz and Patty were already there, as was Lord Death, Stein, and Spirit. The Thompsons appeared to be yelling at their surrogate 'father,' tones rising with every sentence.

Shinigami didn't seem to care. In fact, he himself looked a little angry – but not with anybody else. Something Kid had said had clearly troubled his father's conscience, but the elder reaper seemed to be resigned to the fact that he had to keep something from his son.

"What's going on?" BlackStar demanded, stalking up the steps to stand at the edge of the platform. The rest of the team gathered behind him. "Why are you doing this, Lord Death?"

"Kid's really upset!" Maka stressed. "What did you do? Did you tell him something?"

Liz and Patty glanced at them, then went back to glaring at Lord Death. "He didn't say anything," Liz hissed. "He didn't have to!" Patty added venomously. Both sisters said practically in unison, "The only thing he _did_ was make his only son believe he can't be trusted! You're destroying Kid!"

Lord Death just slumped even more, but didn't reply. "You're not even denying it!" Maka spat. "What the _hell_ is going on?"

"You know you're making Kid feel really bad," Tsubaki added unnecessarily in her usual quiet voice. "What's the word?" she mulled, pondering it a moment. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Heartbroken." Everybody spun to stare at Stein, who was gazing off into the distance, his glasses gleaming and hiding his eyes. Liz and Patty seemed to lose a bit of their fire, and stared mournfully into the mirror. It was then that Maka, BlackStar and their weapons realized what Lord Death had been looking at this whole time.

Reflecting in the mirror was a live image of Kid, curled up into a tight ball in a dimly lit cave somewhere. Tears were still slowly running down his cheeks, and he tossed and turned slightly in his sleep, tail flicking erratically. A soft murmur emitted from his slightly open jaws – _"Why… why… can't trust me… chichiue… can't trust… me… why?"_ It nearly broke his weapon's hearts as they watched their meister slowly beginning to lose himself in regret and bewilderment.

"That. Does. It." Maka spun around, dragging Soul. "We're gonna go get Kid and bring him back here. And you're going to apologize!" she spit the last order at Lord Death. "Let's go, BlackStar."

Nodding, determined, the spiky-blue-haired meister followed quickly, with Tsubaki and the Thompsons close on his heels.

They were going to make things right.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**hehehe. I can warn you now that Kid won't forgive Lord Death. I just love keeping him in depression. But I can't tell you exactly what the twist will be – you'll have to wait and find out!**

**I will try to update this. I really will. But between school and all the other, more urgent fanfics I'm working on, I'm not sure when I'll have time to post the next chapter. Let's cross our fingers that my evil math teacher won't overload me with more homework, since right now I'm struggling to raise my C grade to at least a B+. -.- I hate algebra.**

**~DeaththeKidKat**


	3. Betrayal?

**So I end up with too many fics on my hands. Quelle surprise. Ah well, it's fun writing them ;) so here's the third chapter of Furry Fury! After this I think I'm gonna update Wings of a Goddess, then Feathers, Tails, and BRAINZ. :D**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"How much longer?" BlackStar complained. "We've been walking through this damned desert for ages. My paws are aching." He lifted said electric-blue paw and examined it mournfully.

Soul rolled his eyes. "Dude, shut up. You've asked the same thing every five minutes for the past three hours." Then he gestured behind him. "We've only walked like four miles! This is nothing!"

"Shut up, _both of you_," Maka snapped, her eyes closed, searching out Kid's wavelength. They'd been following it for what seemed like forever, but the depressed black wolf-Reaper had clearly been on the move – his soul kept moving around. Cursing, Maka allowed herself to be grateful for a moment at the fact she'd kept her soul perception powers, despite being turned into a wolf. It would certainly help in a fight – or when tracking down a friend.

The six of them trudged along in silence, Tsubaki watching BlackStar carefully, while Liz and Patty were dead quiet, not having said a word since leaving Death City. They were clearly worried about their errant meister.

After another few minutes of walking the desert had started to turn into forest, scrubby trees dotting the horizon more and more often. Finally they happened upon the cave they'd watched Kid sleep in. Unfortunately for the 'search party,' he'd woken up soon enough and moved out. "We'll be able to see better up in the trees…" BlackStar began, then hesitated and glanced down at his paws again.

A certain scythe snorted at his friend. "Good luck with that."

Scowling, the egotistical wolf made his way over to a twisted and bent willow tree, then experimentally reared up and tried to scrabble his way up the trunk. To his surprise, it worked, and digging his claws into the knots in the bark and using his powerful hind legs, BlackStar hauled his way up the willow. "It worked!" he exclaimed, then leaped to the next tree. "See? You try it, Maka."

Maka rolled her eyes but complied, following the assassin with much less excitement. She did find it was actually rather easy, giving their strong sinewy new muscles, and made her way over to the tree where a beaming blue wolf was ranting about being god. Tsubaki and Soul quickly followed, Liz and Patty right behind them. Leaping through the trees with some difficulty – on Soul, Maka, and Liz' part – and practiced ease – BlackStar, Tsubaki, and Patty – the team searched endlessly for Kid.

"Don't worry," Maka panted as she sunk her claws deep into a branch to keep from falling, "the Academy will send a helicopter to pick us up later."

"Good to know," her weapon grunted, wiping his forehead. "Please tell me you know where Kid is."

Maka tensed at that moment, the fur on her spine bristling slightly. "I found him," she announced abruptly. The others leaned forward in anticipation, Patty looking ready to explode. Cracking a smile at her friend's expressions, the scythe meister pointed down into a clearing below. Looking down, startled, the others noticed a pair of solemn familiar two-toned golden eyes gleaming in the shadows.

"Kid!" Patty squealed, sliding down from the tree with Liz on her heels. Dashing into the clearing, the demon gun came skidding to a stop. The sleek black wolf that they knew as Death the Kid looked unearthly, shrouded in shadows even in the direct sunlight that was falling through the treetops. They writhed and twisted into ghostly shapes, skulls and other unknown things flashing like a slideshow. The wolf himself was almost completely camouflaged with his black pelt, the three white stripes on his left ear glowing slightly, almost pulsing in time to his gleaming golden eyes. White fangs poked out just barely from his lip as his hackles raised.

"Why did you come?" His voice was so quiet, it just confused his weapons more. As Maka, BlackStar, and their weapons slid to a stop in surprise, gazing at the young reaper, his eyes flickered briefly to them, then back to his weapons. "Why did you follow me? I could feel you coming from about a mile away."

"We came to get you back," Tsubaki explained tentatively.

Wrong thing to say. Golden fire sparked in the reaper's eyes, flaring as the wolf arched his back slightly and snarled, showing his pure white teeth. "I can't come back," he spat. "All because of my _father._ He didn't give me any warning! Just sent me off on a mission with _you_ and got me turned into this form, then banished me! Ha, yes, I know why he did it, but it doesn't explain why he _wants_ me gone! As far as I'm concerned he is no longer my father." The last words were spit out, and with an enraged flick of his tail, Kid whirled around and melted into the shadows underneath the trees, gone as fast as he'd been found.

Spartoi's jaws gaped. Liz and Patty, however, looked beyond mad. They were _angry as hell._ "We're going to ask Lord Death a few things now, 'kay?" Patty said in her normal singsong voice, except there was a deadly undercurrent and it was rather hard to make out due to the younger Thompson practically hissing through her teeth. Almost right on cue, a helicopter chopped its way through the sky above them, halting above them. A rope ladder dropped down, and the two sisters were up it in a flash with murderous looks. Sid, who was waiting inside with Azusa, looked a little lost at the swirling thundercloud of emotions the six students brought with them, but he didn't comment and they made their way back to the DWMA.

o.O.o

"_Lord Death! Tell us what happened, now!"_ Liz yelled as she stormed into the Death Room, holding Patty back from ripping the death god to shreds. "What did Kid mean, banished? _What did you do?"_

The Shinigami wouldn't answer. Maka, BlackStar, Soul and Tsubaki quickly gathered behind the pair of hotheaded girls. Actually, now both Liz and Patty were looking ready to tear something apart. Brutally. "Please Lord Death!" Maka added, still trying to sort out what Kid had told them. "You have to tell us why you… why you exiled Kid! Banished! Whatever!"

Still no reply. That was too much for the Thompsons. "Listen," Liz snarled, still struggling to hold Patty back. "You're going to tell us what happened to our meister. _Or. Else._"

At that moment Stein came in and placed a hand on the gun's shoulder. "I'm sure Lord Death knows exactly what he's doing," the professor said levelly. "Although I would like an explanation as much as you." This was followed by a pointed look at Lord Death. "We may be humans, and do not fully understand your kind, but we do have the right to want to understand. No matter the… ah… species."

"Right," Liz growled, still glaring at Lord Death. "Explanation. _Now._"

"Fine," the death god said quietly. "You're right, you deserve an explanation. I did it… because I had to. It had to be done."

This only enraged Patty more. "Why?" she spit, flailing against her sister's iron grip. "He's our meister! _He's your son!_"

Finally Lord Death showed some emotion – he flinched. Sighing, he turned, his mask – as always – expressionless. "Kid has to learn to hate me. Or else he will die."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**cliffie! :D well, off to update Wings of a Goddess. Don't worry, I'll get to Feathered Blades and FTB soon enough. *sigh***

**~DeaththeKidKat**


	4. SO SORRY

**Alright, normally I would write the next chapter and tell you readers everything in the ANs. But… I really don't have time anymore. I hate myself too. So this little note will go up, you can read it, review with hating comments, and then add this to story alert so when the real next chapter comes up, you can read it ;)**

**So ya. As some of you may know, Feathered Blades is discontinued until late April/early May. I also mentioned I would discontinue another fic. Can you guess? I know. I suck. I promise I will finish this – just… not now. Sigh. This AN will be deleted and replaced by a short inbetween chapter of mostly Kid POV, then the next one will be a nice long one to make up for my sorry mistakes. The next chapter might even be the last, **

**I have so many ideas, I'm afraid I'll never get to write them all because I have so little time! Gah! There are about a thousand alternate endings I want to do, for both Soul Eater and Merlin, but alas… these six – now four – keep me too busy.**

**So flame me and bash me and do whatever. Again, terribly sorry.**

**Until a-month-from-now!**

**~DeaththeKidKat**


	5. Until

**Well, it took me long enough, but... here it is! The second to last chapter of Furry Fury! D: I can't believe it's coming to an end... I actually never planned to end it this quickly, but alas, my other fanfics are biting me in the butt. :P It always was going to be short, though, so... guess it's not that much of a surprise. (to me, anyway.)**

**May the odds be ever in your favor. ;)**

* * *

><p>"That's not an answer," BlackStar snarled. "You're his father, his only family. He can't hate you."<p>

"He doesn't know HOW to hate you," Liz added coldly.

Lord Death shook his head. "It's different for shinigami. While our powers are developing, the human side of us shines through, and our form begins to change accordingly. I never knew many humans, and had only my father as a role model, so I began to take a form more like his. Kid has you. Therefore, he will most likely stay in his human form, but add small, more Reaperlike qualities. Hearing, sight, flexibility, all this and more he possesses, but the small and subtle aspects of each soul that only we can see will become visible." He choked up. "As soon as they develop, I fear he will grow more distant from you. That is why he must hate me."

Soul rolled his eyes. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Yes it does," Maka growled. "If Kid is no longer close with his father, he'll turn to us instead. He might not grow so apart." Then her large emerald eyes, only barely altered by the transformation, narrowed in a frown. "But what powers will he have that will cause him to avoid _us_?"

The eldest Reaper sighed. "That is information mortals should not know."

Six jaws dropped. Lord Death _never_ withheld an answer to small questions - he was always open and easy.

"What about us?" Liz asked incredulously. "We're his weapons, shouldn't we at least be allowed to know this?"

"I said no mortals. I apologize, but this is the way of the Shinigami."

BlackStar's fur began to bristle. "This is bullshit. We just want to know why our friend would reject us."

"And you cannot know," Lord Death answered calmly. "That is the way we are. Our Code is not something you can even hope to comprehend. Your friend, my son, has walked through the true shadows of Death. I have, as has my father, and his father, and his father, all the way back to the Dawn of Time. Even when you die and join the others in the dark, you are not in the true black of Death. Only the Shinigami have ever walked that path, and so it shall remain, for my son, and his son, and his son, and his son, until the End of Time."

The Death Room had fallen completely, eerily silent. The humans (and wolves) barely dared breathe, as if it would ruin the moment somehow. After what seemed like an eternity, tHe Shinigami before them heaved a long sigh and waved them away.

In all honesty, it was months before they saw Kid again...

* * *

><p><strong>Months, eh? ;P little bit of a secret surprise coming up there, don't worry. This may be short but I can assure you the epilogue will be nice and long... :D<strong>

**Until then...**

**_~DeaththeKidKat_  
><strong>


End file.
